DON'T TOUCH THAT GIRL
by Onizuka.ryu
Summary: Masa lalu sudah hancur BUKAN berarti masa depan juga hancur, lihat apa yang bisa di lakukannya kepada mereka yang telah menghancurkannya. Di balik rencana si ular ternyata tersimpan KARTU AS yang tak pernah terlihat sebelunya. Apakah ada yang menyadarinya?... "dia mulikku" . "cih jangan bercanda..." . "apa yang kalian harapkan?..." JUST READ . REVIEW . and wait for next chapter .
1. Chapter 1

Maaf bagi para pembaca story dari Inuzuka_ryu. Akun ini telah memiliki pemilik baru karena pemilik sebelumnya terkena masalh dan dengan terpaksa mininggalkan story miliknya terbengkalai. Dia ketauan sama papinya nonton drama uhukyaoiuhuk jadi dilarang pakai computer atau semacamnya kecuali untuk tugas kuliah selama beberapa tahun kedepan sampai kuliahnya selesai.

Saya temannya mengambil alih akun ini. Mohon maafkan temenku ya…..

Chapter 1

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

!WARNING!

Smartnaru . femnaru . crime . typo . etc

" kabuto. Panggilkan gadis kecil kesayanganku " kata pria yang duduk diatas sofa single berwarna merah dara ditengah ruang sambil memegang segelas the herbal dan terdapat sebuah meja kaca kecil yang terdapat sebuah map berwarna hijau diatasnya.

" baik, orochimaru-sama. " tidak ada kata tidak jika orang yang duduk di atas sofa single itu a.k.a orochimaru sudah member perintah. Setelah menjawab tuannya kabuto langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke taman belakang rumah atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai markas karena mengingat letak rumah ini berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang lebat dan terdapat sebuah danau di belakang rumah ini yang selalu di datangi oleh seorang perempuan yang memiliki wajah yang akan membuat siapa pun yang melihat wajahnya akan dengan senang hati terus mengarahkan pandangan mereka terus kearahnya.

.

.

.

Kabuto berhenti disamping pohon cherry di dekat danau. Pohon cherry ini sekarang sedang berbuah yang sekan mengatakan " ayo, panjatlah dan ambil buah ini ". Kabuto mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas tepatnya kearah seseorang yang sedang makn buah cherry diatas pohon dengan santai padahal posisinya bias dikategorikan kedalam posisi yang ekstrim.

" lihat dia, bergelantungan dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya terus memasukkan cherry itu kedalam mulutnya padahal dahan yang sedang dijadikannya tempat bergantung akan segera patah " gumam kabuto melihat orang yang ada di atas pohot itu.

-krrak- . –wuuush- . –tap-

Orang yang ada di atas pohon itu mendarat dengan mulus tanpa merasa kesusahan sama sekali bahkan setelah dahan yang digunakannya untuk bergelantungan itu baru saja patah dan membuatnya terjatuh walau pun dia bisa mendarat dengan mulus dan dia masih saja makan buah cherry yang berhasil didapatkannya sebelum dahan tadi patah.

' dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut atau apapun kecuali ekspresi senang karena masih memiliki buah cherry ditangannya untuk dimakan. Seperti yang dikatakan orochimaru-sama 12 tahun yang lalu, dia memang sempurna untuk dijadikan sebuah aset berharga dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata yang dimilikinya dan latihan ketat untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisiknya serta kenangan buruk masa lalu karena mengingat bahwa orang tuanya tidak meninginkan seorang putri di keluarganya membuatnya menjadi aset yang sangat berharga ' kata kabuto didalam hati sambil mengingat latihan ekstrim yang dijalani orang didepannya ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisiknya.

" kabuto-san? . Ada apa? . Apa Orochimaru-sama memanggilku? " Tanya orang yang berada di depan kabuto setelah menghabiskan semua buah cherry yang diambilnya tadi sambil berdiri tegak dan memasang ekspresi datar yang sering ditunjukkannya ketika dia berada disekitar rumah ditengah hutan ini.

" ya, Orochimaru-sama memanggilmu " kata kabuto untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Setelah percakapaan singkat itu mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari danau tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat Orochimaru berada.

.

.

.

-kriieet- . –bdum-

Terdengan suara sebuah pintu di buka dan ditutup kembali setelah orang yang membuka pintu itu masuk.

" Orochimaru-sama memanggil saya pasti karena ada sesuatu yang harus saya kerjakan, bukan? " tanya orang yang dinantikan oleh Orochimaru dari tadi begitu berada tidak jauh dari Orochimaru lebih tepatnya berjarak empat langkah di depan sofa single yang sedang di duduki oleh Orochimaru.

" To The Point seperti biasa ya, manis? " kata Orochimaru sambil menyeringai dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah orang yang didepannya selain Kabuto.

" tentu. Karena anda tidak suka sesuatu yang menyulitkan anda apalagi sampai membawa masalah ke hadapan anda Orochimaru-sama! " kata orang yang berdiri di samping Kabuto sambil menatap ke arah Orochimaru dengan posisi berdiri tegak seperti seorang prajurit yang siap mengambil semua resiko yang di perlukan untuk membela negaranya.

" aku punya tugas untukmu, manis. Tugas ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan akan membuat begitu banyak masalah ke dalam kehidupanmu hingga kau menikmati semuanya dan tidak ingin menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat, manis. " Orochimaru mengatakan semua itu dengan sebuah seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

" seberapa banyak masalah yang akan aku dapatkan dari tugas itu Orochimaru-sama? " Tanya orang yang akan menerima tugas dari Orochimaru.

" sangat banyak sayang, tapi jangan khawatir manis, kau pasti akan menikmatinya. Kau pergilah berkeliling jepang dan miliki sebuah apartemen di setiap kota besar Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Uzu, Ame dan lainnya. Buatlah namamu terkenal dalam artian yang berbeda dan buat para penguasa di kota-kota tersebut menginginkan jasamu hingga mereka rela melakukan apa pun demi memasukkan dirimu kedalam kelompok mereka dan tolak semua tawaran mereka dengan alasan bahwa dirimu bekerja sendiri walau pun mereka rela menukar anak mereka atau pun calon penerus dari kelompok mereka demi jasamu. Karena tugasmu yang paling utama menunggu untuk diselesaikan sehalus mungkin. " jelas Orochimaru sambil meminum teh yang berada di tangannya dengan ekspresi serius dan sorotan mata yang seakan mengatakan " jangan bantah aku " kearah orang yang berdiri di samping Kabuto.

" tugas utama seperti apa itu tuan? " Tanya orang yang di perhatikan oleh Orochimaru dengan ekspresi datar dan sorotan mata yang mengatakan " percayakanlah segalanya kepadaku ".

" buat keluarga yang telah mensia-siakanmu bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki mu dan rela melakukan apa pun demi kembalinya dirimu kedalam keluarga mereka dan saat mereka telah melakukan apa pun untukmu campakkanlah mereka seperti mereka mencampakkanmu dulu. Apakah kau ingat manis, ketika mereka membuangmu setelah semua perlakuan mereka kepadamu. Mereka menjadikanmu pelayan dirumahmu sendiri dan memperlakukanmu lebih hina dari pada pelayan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Mereka bahkan memukulimu dengan alasan yang sangat remeh, mereka juga hanya memberikanmu makan tiga hari sekali itu pun hanya sepotong roti keras yang tidak layak untuk di konsumsi. Mereka juga tidak mengakuimu sebagai keluarga mereka bahkan orang tuamu tidak mau memanggilmu sebagai anak mereka hanya karena kau seorang perempuan. Sekarang waktunya kau tunjukkan kepada mereka semua bahwa dirimu lebih baik dari pada semua anak laki-laki yang mereka miliki. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa dirimu bisa berada di atas tanpa bantuan dari nama belakang yang secara terpaksa mereka berikan kepadamu. Tunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau yang dulu berada di bawah kaki mereka bisa berada di atas mereksa dan memutar balikkan kedudukan dan menjadikan mereka berada di bawah kakimu, saying. " Orochimaru mengatakan semua itu demi mendapatkan sebuah tujuan dan meyakinkan orang yang bersangkutan untuk balas dendam serta menunjukkan taringnya kehadapan semua orang yang mengakibat namanya yang berada di balik bayangan lebih kuat.

" as you wish my lord! " kata orang yang di profokasi oleh Orochimaru dengan nada yang terdengar tegas dan pasti. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam, rahang yang mengeras dan tangan yang tekepal erat.

" ini adalah data yang berhasil dikumpulkan tentang perkembangan kota-kota besar di jepang " kata Orochimaru sambil menyerahkan map berwarna hijau yang telah tergeletak manis dari tadi di atas meja kaca yang berada di sebelah sofa single yang sedang di duduki oleh Orochimaru dan diterima dengan sigap oleh si penerima.

" bagaimana dengan Data Diri yang akan saya gunakan, Orochimaru-sama? " Tanya orang yang tadi memerima map yang diserahkan oleh Orochimaru.

" apa yang kamu bicarakan, manis?. Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan Data Diri dariku atau pun Kabuto kali ini. Kamu akan menciptakan Data Dirimu sendiri kali ini tapi kamu harus memakai nama aslimu untuk menghancurkan mereka, sayang " kata Orochimaru dengan nada bercanda.

" a-apakah ini artinya saya bisa mengangkat n-nama anda sebagai puncak dan dasar nama saya, tuan " kata sipenerima map dengan nada gugup dan ekspresi penuh harap karena Orochimaru adalah orang yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya ketika dia di usir oleh keluarganya.

" tentu saja, sayang. Aku akan mengijinkanmu membawa namaku ke permukaan karena kau adalah gadis manisku, tapi jangan menyebutkan manaku kepada orang tidak pantas mendengarnya, ya sayang ?! " ini dia yang di harapkan oleh Orochimaru, hasil yang selama ini dia nantikan akhirnya akan ia dapatkan.

" umm. Saya berjanji bahwa hanya mereka yang memiliki kedudukan dan pengaruh yang tinggi yang pantas mendengar nama anda tuan karena mereka yang rendah tidak pantas mendengar nama anda yang berharga Orochimaru-sama. " dengan nada senang yang terdengar sangat jelas dia menyanggupi permintaan Orochimaru serta anggukan kepala yang terlihat bersemangat dengan senyuman langka yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sebenarnya senyumannya tidaklah selangka itu, hanya saja senyuman asli yang di perlihatkannya sekarang hanya akan terlihat jika Orochimaru memuji hasil dari kerja kerasnya dan ketika Orochimaru mengabulkan keinginannya. Kau bisa melihat senyumannya juga ketika dia sedang melaksanakan misi yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru hanya saja senyuman itu, semuanya palsu.

" baiklah. Era baru dari pemeran utama baru akan di mulai. Bintang baru akan segera bersinar. Nama itu akan terdengar kembali tapi dengan status yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai seorang pelayan tapi sebagai pemeran utama yang akan mengguncar keutuhan dan keagungan dari kelompok-kelompok penguasa jepang. Mereka semua akan tunduk pada gadis manisku. Gadis manisku yang bernama- " Orochimaru sengaja menjeda kalimatnya dan berdiri dari sofa single yang dari tadi di dudukinya dan berjalan kearah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya keatas kepala orang itu sambil tersenyum yang belum bisa di pastikan murni atau ada maksud lain di baliknya. Terlihat sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak di wajah perempuan itu.

" Gadis manisku yang bernama NARUTO "

.

.

.

~~~ TO BE CONTINUE ~~~

jangan lupa untuk COMMENT, LIKE AND SUBCR-. Ma-maaf salah maksudnya jangan lupa untuk REVIEW, FOLLOW AND WAIT FOR NEXT CHAP.

SEEEE….. YAAAA…..!.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

!WARNING!

Smartnaru . femnaru . crime . typo . etc

Sebelumnya…..

.

" baiklah. Era baru dari pemeran utama baru akan di mulai. Bintang baru akan segera bersinar. Nama itu akan terdengar kembali tapi dengan status yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai seorang pelayan tapi sebagai pemeran utama yang akan mengguncar keutuhan dan keagungan dari kelompok-kelompok penguasa jepang. Mereka semua akan tunduk pada gadis manisku. Gadis manisku yang bernama- " Orochimaru sengaja menjeda kalimatnya dan berdiri dari sofa single yang dari tadi di dudukinya dan berjalan kearah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya keatas kepala orang itu sambil tersenyum yang belum bisa di pastikan murni atau ada maksud lain di baliknya. Terlihat sebuah senyuman tulus tercetak di wajah perempuan itu.

" Gadis manisku yang bernama NARUTO "

–bruumm– . –ckiitt – .

Sesaat setelah mobil hitam itu berhenti, seseorang menghampiri mobil itu dan berdiri disamping kaca mobil si pengemudi mobil lalu mengetuknya tiga kali.

–tok– . –tok– . –tok– .

Kaca mobil disamping kanan si pengemudi pun diturunkan dan terlihat seseorang memakai hoodie dan masker duduk di kursi pengemudi.

" apa kau orang kiriman Orochimaru? " Tanya orang yang berada di luar mobil sambil membungkukkan badan menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah si pengemudi yang terlihat dari wajah si pegemudi hanya sepasang mata yang irisnya berwarna hitam, hidung yang sedikit mancung dan warna kulit yang kecoklatan, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang ditutupi tapi tangannya juga karena si pengemudi memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih. Terlihat di kursi belakang tempat penumpang biasa duduk ada sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam selain itu tidak ada lagi benda lain kecuali atribut mobil itu sendiri dan suara musik rock yang keluar dari mp3 player mobil tersebut.

" ….. " tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si pengemudi yang ada hanya anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

" ikut denganku " perintah dari orang yang berada di luar mobil. Si pengemudi mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil. Orang yang berada di depan si pengemudi pun berjalan kearah sebuah gang kecil yang berada di depat mobil hitam tadi terparkir dan masuk kedalam gang tersebut sedangkan si pengemudi berjalan mengikuti orang berada di depannya dalam diam. Tepat di ujung gang kecil tersebut terdapat sebuah dinding yang menandakan bahwa gang tersebut adalah jalan buntu tapi orang yang bertugas sebagai pemandu jalan sementara itu memanjat dinding tersebut dengan bantuan tong sampah yang berada di sudut gang tersebut dan berjongkok di atas dinding tersubut lalu melihat kepada orang yang mengikutinya tadi bukannya melihat orang yang mengikutinya tadi memanjat dinding yang pijaknya ini orang itu malah berbalik arah dan berjalan keluar gang tapi tak sampai 2 meter orang yang mengikutinya tadi berbalik arah.

" apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pan- " kata-kata orang yang sedang berjongkok di atas dinding penghalang tersebut terpotong ketika melihat orang yang dilihatnya berlari kearahnya tapi sebelum orang itu melompat untuk menggapai puncak dinding penghalang tersebut dan mengankat tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang sudah menggapai puncak dinding dia berpijak pada dindingnya untuk menjadi tumpuan agar bisa melompat tinggi lalu berdiri tegak di atas dinding yang sedang menjadi pijakan si pemandu jalan yang sedang berjongkok dan berpegangan pada pijakannya agar tidak jatu karena lebar tempat pijakannya ± hanya 10 cm tetapi orang yang sedang di lihatnya terlihat tidak kesusahan sama sekali berdiri tegak dengan beban lebih di punggungnya lalu melompat kebawah dan mendarat dengan sempurna dengan posisi berdiri tegak. Si pemandu jalan hanya melihat orang yang di pandunya dengan mata yang tidak berkedip sekali pun melihat betapa mudahnya orang tersebut melewati dinding penghalang yang di pijaknya tanpa kesusahan mengingat dinding penghalang ini memiliki tinggi 2,5 m. si pemandu jalan lompat kebawah mendarat dengan posisi jongkok kemudian berdiri daan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sedikit tertunda akibat pertunjukan kecil tadi dalam diam sambil berfikir sehebat apa orang yang berjalan di belakangnya itu jika bertarung.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari dinding penghalang tadi tedapat sebuah pintu besi berwarna hitam.

' seperti bangunan yang sudah lama di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya selama bertahun-tahun ' pikir orang yang memakai hoodie.

Si pemandu jalan membuka pintu besi yang berada di depan mereka dan terlihat tempat tersebut berantakan seperti sudah tak berpenghuni selama bertahun-tahun. Si pemandu berjalan lurus di ikuti oleh orang berhoodie di belakangnya dan berhenti bidepat sebuah pintu yang sudah berhiaskan coretan-coretan aneh dari cat. Ketika pintu tersebut di buka oleh si pemandu pandangan mereka di suguhi sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang keluarga melihat disana terdapat beberapa sofa panjang, satu sofa single, tv, kulkas, beberapa meja yang tersebar di beberapa tempat, 3 buah pintu yang tertutup dan sebuah karpet berbulu di tengah ruangan. Bukan hanya itu saja, di dalam ruangan tersebut juga terdapat beberapa orang ang sedang duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonto tv tapi sesaat setelah si pemandu membuka pintu semua pasang mata mengarah kepada mereka berdua.

" siapa dia, Yuura? "

" orang kiriman Orochimaru " kata si pemandu jalan sementara a.k.a Yuura sambil berjan ke arah sofa panjang tempat orang yang bertanya tadi duduk.

" hei, Hidan " panggil Yuura dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke tv yang menyala didepannya.

" apa? " Tanya orang yang bertanya kepada Yuura sesaat setelah mereka berdua memasuki ruangan ini a.k.a Hidan yang terdengar tidak tertarik oleh topic pembicaraan yang akan di katakan oleh Yuura dan lebih memilih melihat tv yang sedang di lihat oleh Yuura.

" dia baru saja mengalahkanmu dalam hal memanjat dinding penghalang sialan itu " kata Yuura dengan ringan sambil melihat kearah Hidan dengan pandangan menghina dan seringaian yang terlihat menyebalkan.

" apa maksudmu? " Tanya Hidan penasaran akan tetapi kali ini dia melihat ke arah Yuura.

" apa kau ingat pada saat kau menantang atau lebih tepat di bilang memaksa untuk berlomba dengan semua anggota yang ada untuk memanjat dinding sialan itu? "

" tentu saja, aku berhasil mengalahkan kalian semua dan menjadi yang tercepat memanjat dinding itu " tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menyuarakan kemenangan bagi Hidan.

" berapa waktumu? " Tanya Yuura sambil melihat kearah Hidan.

" 8 detik dan waktu yang kau dengar ini adalah catatan waktu tercepat yang sudah mengalahkanmu, pecundang "

" 5 detik "

" hah? "

" 5 detik "

" apa maksudmu dengan 5 detik? Apa maksudmu dia bisa memanjat dinding yang tingginya 2,5 meter dengan waktu 5 detik dan mengalahkan catatan waktuku itu? " mendengar perkataan Hidan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung tertarik dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yuura seakan meminta kepastian atas perkataan Hidan.

" ya. Dia mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 5 detik, itu pun termasuk waktu jeda selama 2 detik untuk berdiri di atas dinding itu entah untuk apa dan entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendarat dengan posisi berdiri tegak " saat Yuura menyelasaikan perkataannya semua orang melihat kearah pintu yang dipakai Yuura untuk menjadi jalan masuknya kedalam ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang. Tepat di depan pintu tersebut berdiri seseorang yang memakai jaket berhoodie yang di gunakan untuk menutupi rambutnya, masker, sarung tangan, sepatu sket, celana training hitam dan ransel di punggungnya.

" apa-apaan cara berpakaiannya itu, un? Apa dia kira kita penyakitan, un. Makanya dia pake masker dan sarung tangan gitu, un? " Tanya orang yang duduk di sebelah Hidan.

" entahlah " jawab Yuura sambil mengangkat bahunya sebelah. Sebenernya dia juga penasaran kenapa orang yang di jemputnya tadi berpakaian seperti pencopet kelas teri yang takut di gebukin massa kalau sampe tertangkap.

" bocah ini terlihat seperti amatiran dan mendengarmu mengatakan cara dia melewati dinding itu seperti sebuah keberuntungan " kata orang yang duduk disebelah Yuura.

" itu artinya dia pandai menyamar " terdengar suara dari arah sudut ruangan, disana ada seorang pria berambut merah yang memakai banyak tindik diwajahnya. Dia adalah leader dari kelompok ini.

" iyakan, Kisame? " Tanya orang yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka kepada orang duduk di sebelah Yuura a.k.a Kisame.

" mungkin, karena aku enggak tau dia itu sedang menyamar atau memang begitu caranya berpakaian " kata Kisame menyampaikan pendapatnya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyan sang leader.

" leader Akatsuki, Pein "

" akhirnya dia bicara juga, aku pikir dia bisu " kata Yuura sambil mengangkat tangannya sebentar.

" pfft "

" kau kenapa, Dan? " Tanya Yuura heran karena teman satu kelompoknya ini tiba-tiba ketawa gak jelas.

" su-suaranya kayak perempuan. Aku jadi tambah yakin kalau dia itu cuman pecundang amatiran yang beruntung dan gak sengaja di rekomendasikan sama ular sialan it –BUAK – " semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut liat Hidan tiba-tiba dipukul sama orang berhoodie dan jatuh dari sofa yang di dudukinya tadi.

" ukh.. , beraninya kau!.. " hanya kemarahan yang terdengar dari kata-kata Hidan.

Orang berhoodie itu hanya diam mendengarkan, Hidan bangkit dari posisi duduknya karena serangan tiba-tiba dari orang berhoodie itu dan melayangkan tinju kanan ke arahnya tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh lawannya. Sesaat setelah menghindari pukulan Hidan, orang berhoodie itu berpurtar ke kanan dan melayangkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang kepala Hidan, tapi karena terlalu cepat Hidan gagal menghindar, kepalanya langsung berdenyut yang membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh kekanan apabila kaki kanannya gak sigap menahan badannya yang akan jatuh.

" apa-apaan orang kiriman ular sial- " lagi-lagi omongan Hidan dipotong sama orang berhoodie itu, cuman kali ini bukan sama pukulan tapi tendangan dari kaki kirinya yang dengan telak menendah dadanya yang mengakibatkan Hidan mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh terlentang.

" ap-pah-ap-phaan k-kau ti-tib-ba-tib-ba m-me-nye-rang-ku? " karena gak bisa bergerak akibat rasa sesak di dada dari tendangan orang yang menyerangnya, Hidan bertanya alasannya dengan napas yang terputus-putus sambil berbaring dan memegang dadanya yang sesak plus sakit.

" gak ada orang yang pantas untuk menghina TUANKU " kata orang berhoodie itu dengan menekan kata –tuanku– yang secara gak langsung merupakan ancaman.

" bis-sa-bis-sa-nyah kau tun-duk sa-m-ma ul–hmp " sebelum omongan Hidan selesai Deidara dengan sigap membekap mulut hidan

" apa kau gila, liat! " bisik Deidara di samping Hidan sambil menunjuk orang berhoodie yang berdiri didepan Hidan dengan dagunya. Semua orang melihat kearah satu-satunya orang berhoodie yang sudah siap dengan tinjunya yang terangkat setinggi pipinya dan siap melayang dengan sekuat tenaga kapan saja. Deidara melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hidan dan membantunya duduk.

" aku gak tau seberpa kuat wajahmu itu sampai bisa menahan pukulannya, tapi berhentilah menghina Orochimaru didepannya atau nasibmu akan sama seperti itu " selain peringatan gak ada lagi yang bisa di dilakukan Deidara untuk menyelamatkan keutuhan badan Hidan dari serangan macam itu sambil menunjuk kearah pintu utama akses keluar-masuk ruangan ini yang tadi digunakan Yuura dan pria berhoodie itu untuk masuk ke ruangan ini yang sudah berlubang di hantam sesuatu.

" kena.. " karena terlalu shok melihat keadaan pintu tersayang itu Hidan gagal menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" dia memukulnya sebelum meninju pipi anti pecahmu ini " . ' apa karena terlalu sering menjilat senjatanya yang terkena darah orang mulutnya bisa sekuat ini ' pikir Deidara ngacok.

.

.

.

" kamarku " kata orang berhoodie yang tadi berantem sama Hidan memecah kesunyian yang udah terjadi beberapa menit setelah pertarungan singkat tadi selesai.

" ah, aku lupa " jawab sang leader sambil membuka pintu yang ada di belakangnya " lurus saja kedepan lalu naik tangga kelantai 2 di ujung lorong, pintu ke-2 sebelah kiri itu kamarmu " setelah sang leader mengatakan arahnya, orang berhoodie itu langsung pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya, setelah orang berhoodie itu melewati pintu tadi sang leader langsung menutupnya dan menatap anggota kelompoknya yang ada di ruangan itu satu persatu.

" bagaimana? "

" cukup pantas " kata Yuura menjawab pertanyaan leadernya

" tidak, tapi pantas. Sangat pantas bahkan " koreksi kisame

.

.

.

–cklak– . –kriiet– . –blam–

Tak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari kalau ada orang yang gak pernah dilihat oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

–tap– . –tap– . –tap– . –flap– . –bam–

Bahkan gak ada orang yang sadar kalau ada orang yang sudah mengobrak-abrik kulkas diruangan itu.

–tap– . –tap– . –tap– . –puk–

Begitu merasa ada orang lain yang bergabung bersama mereka dan duduk di ujung sebelah kanan sofa panjang yang disebelah kiri, mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah sana dan terdiam. Disana ada seorang wanita berambut kuning emas sepunggung yang dikuncir kuda, iris mata berwarna biru, kulit berwarna coklat yang memakai kaos tangan panjang berwarna putih, celana jeans hitam panjang dan jam tangan sport berwarna hitam bergaris putih sedang duduk sambil membuka minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya dan meminumnya dalam diam.

" siapa kau? " Tanya Hidan. Dia yakin gak pernah liat perempuan yang ada di depan matanya ini. kalau dia anggota kelompok baru pasti sang Leader udah ngenalin perepuan ini. 'tapi kalau diliat dari semua bentuk muka yang dibuat sama anggota lain juga aneh kayak gak pernah liat perempuan gitu. Pasti belum ada yang kenal sama ini perempuankan? '.

" gimana? " Tanya sang Leader.

" lumayan, Pein " jawab perempuan yang ditanya sama Hidan dan sang Leader a.k.a Pein.

" bos… "

" kalian gak ada yang kenal sama dia? " Tanya Pein sama semua anggotanya yang ada di hadapannya. Dan jawaban yang di dapat pun beda-beda. Ada yang Cuma geleng kepala, ada yang bilang " nga-nga! ", ada yang geleng sambil bilang " iyak " bahkan ada yang bilang " emang harus? ". Tapi inti jawabannya Cuma satu yaitu…

" ENGGAK kenal atau ENGGAK nyadar? " Pein sengaja gak ngasi tau langsung karena dia mau mastiin apa bener orang kiriman Orohimaru ini hebat atau HEBAT " …. " gak ada satu pun yang jawab pertanyaan si Pein. Termasuk sang perempuan yang jadi objek taya jawab kali ini.

" haah, namanya Naruto. Orang kiriman Orochimaru yang baru aja sselesai berantem sama Hidan tadi "

" … " – tengok Pein – . – tengok Naruto – . – tunjuk Naruto – .

" Orochimaru " kata semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu minus Pein yang lagi mandang bosan atau mungkin muak entah juga jijik liat mereka kayak orang bodoh dan Naruto yang lagi ganti-ganti chanel tv sambil minum cola kalengan.

" …. "

" TAMPAR GUA MEN. TAMPAR GUA " terik Hidan frustasi.

" GHAHAHAHAHAHA….. " meledak sudah tawa yang begitu semangat semua rekan kecuali PeinNaru dan hawa suram dari Hidan.

" loe kalah sama perempuan , HAHAHAHAHA " ejek Yuura

" eleh, LOE TADI KICEP LIAT TINJUNYA TADIKAN? " elak Hidan.

" iya, iya "

.

.

.

~~~ TO BE CONTINUE ~~~

jangan lupa untuk COMMENT, LIKE AND SUBCR-. Ma-maaf salah maksudnya jangan lupa untuk REVIEW, FOLLOW AND WAIT FOR NEXT CHAP.

SEEEE….. YAAAA…..!.


End file.
